Alastor and Parker Caine
The relationship between demon, Alastor (a.k.a. Alistair Caine) and half-demon, Parker Caine. History 'Early Life' More than twenty years ago, the ancient demon, Alastor, decided to marry a mortal woman and have a hybrid son with her. The marriage did not last long, but Parker knew about the existence of his dad and his half-brother from his childhood and continued to contact them after the divorce of his parents. However, it is still unknown, if Parker knew about the demonic nature of his male line since his childhood or not. It is also not known for certain whether the relationship between father and son has always been tense or not. Most likely, Alastor began to show discontent and cruelty to Parker after divorce from his mother. 'Season One' ''Exorcise Your Demons They both have no contact with each other, but Parker mentions his father for the first time. He tells Maggie that ''"his dad liked to assign us a classic piece of literature to discuss at dinner. And yes, it’s as fun as it sounds" (hinting that their family discussions were boring). ''Out of Scythe Parker tells Maggie that his father considers him and his mother is a disappointment. It becomes obvious that Parker is upset by this circumstance. Later we see that Alastor often uses his younger son as a minion and keeps comparing him to his overachieving full-demon brother. It seems that Parker is very saddened by the neglect of his father. Alastor, in turn, even able to threaten Parker (mentally and physically), if he is not properly performing his duties. Bug a Boo Alastor is angry at Parker because he keeps failing all the missions assigned to him. He has issues with the fact that Parker is only half-demon and is afraid that Parker's human side is affecting his performance. Keep Calm and Harry On Within a week after the events of spoiled Christmas, Parker kept deceiving his father about the real whereabouts of his brother (he said that Hunter had stolen the amulet and now doesn't want to be found). Alastor doesn't believe this obvious lie and doesn't care about the deteriorating state of Parker continues to ask him where Hunter actually. Later Parker helps Macy and Mel to steal Harbinger from his father's office. Around the same time, Alastor uses hypnosis on Julia, and finds out what happened to his elder son. In the end, Alastor decided to leave the city because of the increased power of Vera witches, leaving his ex-wife and Parker. At the moment, the father and the son are enemies, since Parker has betrayed his dad several times and clearly doesn't want anything to do with him, and Alastor knows about the betrayals of the son in relation to him and Hunter. You're Dead to Me Father and son don't cross paths, but for unknown reasons, Alastor compelled Lucy to make friends with Maggie again and to reconcile her with his son. Parker knows nothing of his dad's secret designs. Manic Pixie Nightmare Parker tells Maggie that he always wanted a puppy, but couldn't afford it because his dad wasn't into pets. Source Material Trivia *Alastor appreciates and trusts Hunter more than Parker. Father even likes to spend time with his brother (for example, Christmas celebration). However, it is not known whether it is a family tradition or Alastor does so when he needs to talk to Hunter in private. *Alastor shows no compassion for Parker's deteriorating health, but when he learns that Hunter in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. It is not known whether this is due to the fact that he lost a faithful companion or dad really cares more about his elder son than Parker. *On state of ''Keep Calm and Harry On his father and his half-brother most likely hate Parker for his betrayal. Gallery Alastair-Parker.png 1x07-Father-and-son.gif Alastair and his sons.jpg 1x08-Father-and-his-sons.gif 1х08-Difficult-family.gif 1х10-Unsuccessful-Mesmerizing.gif Alastor, Julia and their son (1).png Alastor, Julia and their son (2).png 1x19_Alastor_and_Parker.gif See Also *Alastor and Julia *Alastor and Hunter References Category:Caine Family Relationships Category:Parent/Child Relationships